


One for the Drama

by nebulein



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, Ficlet, Introspection, Jensen is a drama queen, M/M, Morning After, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-10
Updated: 2006-12-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulein/pseuds/nebulein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping with his co-star was definitely something not to be found on his "things to do before you turn 30" list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One for the Drama

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is purely fictional, any resemblance to living persons is, ahem, purely coincidental. please don't sue.
> 
> Thanks to ￼exsequar, ￼theaeblackthorn, and ￼kayim for beta.

Jensen was fucked. Quite literally, if you cared to think about last night – truth be told he could still feel it in his bones – but also in a non-sexual, purely figurative way (much worse). When they had started filming Supernatural, everybody could sense the chemistry between him and Jared. They were practically destined to become best buddies from the start. Jared hadn't been able to hide his immediate fond(le)ness of Jensen – he was always smiling and laughing and touching Jensen when he was around for chrissakes. Initially Jensen had loved Jared for his openness (still did, kinda), but this time it was gonna be his doom.

Jensen looked at Jared next to him. Even sleeping, with his hair sprawled messily on Jensen's pillow, the thin blanket draped loosely over his hips, and softly snoring, Jared radiated a happiness that usually was only inherent in pregnant women. An analogy Jensen certainly didn't care to think about deeper. Come morning, the moment Jared set foot on production grounds everybody would know he had gotten laid, and it was only a matter of time until they would figure out with whom. (Welcome, drama.) Jensen let out a small groan and suddenly felt the strong need to smash his head into a wall. Sleeping with his co-star was definitely something not to be found on his "things to do before you turn 30" list. In fact, it wasn't even on his "things that are a good idea" one.

He sighed and turned away from Jared, facing his bedroom door. He needed to think and looking at Jared, tracing his naked body with his eyes, remembering how it had felt, Jared writhing underneath him, panting, screaming, holding on to the headboard as if his life depended on it – Christ, he was half hard again already, and where exactly had he left off again? He needed to think. (Right.)

Always one for the pragmatic approach, Jensen started mulling over his possibilities. Walking on set, being all "heyhowy'alldoingjaredandifuckedwellhaveanicedaygoodbye" sounded treacherously tempting. It certainly was the thing to get it over with quickly, smothering all rumours before they could even start. The only problem with it was Jensen would then have to go and shoot himself because there was no living after such a statement. But it would be messy (gore!) and tragic (drama!) and all things considered not really the kinda thing he was going for here (sigh).

Alternatively, he supposed, he could pack some clean underwear and a spare shirt, quietly sneak out of his apartment and move with Chris into a wooden cabin in the backcountry of Iowa, herding cattle, never to be seen again. But Jensen had serious doubts that he'd survive the first year of living with Chris in total isolation without murder occurring, and cows weren't really his type of animal anyways. When he realized he'd just imagined his life as a cheesy Brokeback Mountain remake (oh gosh), he decided that he was maybe, just maybe queening out (a teeny tiny bit). Which was only natural, of course, given his momentary predicament, and not at all as effeminate and gay as people liked to believe. In fact, Jensen Ackles queening out was still quite manly.

Jensen allowed himself to flop back down on the bed and hide his face under his pillow. So maybe he was a sissy. There really was no way out of this. Trying very hard to keep himself from queening out over the fact that he was queening out (manly, Jensen, manly), he took a deep breath and forced his fists to unclench. This was ridiculous and needed to end. Now. Keep breathing… There, better.

Everybody knowing about Jared and him.

Reluctantly, using all the willpower he had, Jensen tried the idea on, just for size really. Although he felt a little tight around the chest and a hint of panic was starting to bubble up in his stomach, it wasn't really all that bad. Given some time he might even (warning, daring thought ahead) get used to it. Despite the obvious disadvantages – he could practically hear their teasing and mocking already (please, Earth, swallow me), and if word ever got out to the press people he would have to commit hara-kiri after all (no queening involved) – there were a few positive aspects of the situation to be considered. Jensen thought of dressing rooms (conveniently empty) and filming breaks (just enough time) and suddenly the idea started to look a whole lot more inviting than it had before. Much more so.

He turned around to the still sleeping Jared next to him, who was blissfully unaware of the drama that had just taken place in Jensen's head. Pressing a light kiss on the corner of Jared's mouth he snuggled closer, enjoying the warmth of the other man's body and lightly tracing the curve of Jared's biceps with his fingers. Maybe he could get used to this after all.


End file.
